walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Abel (Video Game)
Abel is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Abel's life before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Roughly a year before Clementine's appearance at the school, Abel and his group came into contact with Marlon, who was out on a supply run with three other people. This confrontation ended with Marlon giving away two of his own people, the twin sisters Minerva and Sophie, to Abel and his group, ensuring they would leave the boarding school alone. Marlon and Brody would create a cover story that the two sisters were killed by walkers during the supply run, swearing the truth to secrecy. Season 4 "Done Running" While Clementine helps either Violet and Brody or Louis and Aasim, Abel comes across the location that Clementine did not visit. Abel triggers and loots the respective area's traps, leaving behind one of his handmade cigarettes in the process. Clementine and the group come across the looted traps, and realize someone has robbed them, which notably causes Brody to suffer a panic attack. Later, Clementine has the option to ask Abel if he is the one that sabotaged their traps, which he readily admits to, but claims was "an honest mistake." His first official appearance is when AJ and Clementine are taking food from the train station. Abel quietly enters the train station and holds a gun to Clementine, ordering her to stand. Abel tells her to stay quiet, and that he won't hurt her if he doesn't have to. He tells Clementine that he just wants food, and goes to grab one of the nearby duffel bags. Abel begins questioning Clementine about whether she's alone, and if she has a nearby group, to which Clementine can either answer, lie, or avoid his questions. Regardless of her answers, Abel kneels down to collect the food, telling Clementine he's going to slowly fill the duffel bag. At this point, Abel finds the surprised AJ inside the crawlspace, who promptly points a gun at Abel, who points his gun at AJ in turn. Despite AJ's threats to shoot, Abel calmly tells AJ to lower the gun, and that he is only going to take some of the food and leave. During this confrontation, Clementine notices the open window behind the unaware Abel. At this point, Clementine can choose to attack Abel, or tell AJ to lower the gun, allowing Abel to leave peacefully. Clementine can additionally tell AJ to shoot Abel (or stay silent), but this will lead to a game over. Attack Abel ''(Unknown): If Clementine chooses attack to Abel, she takes him by surprise, pushing him towards the open window. Abel is promptly grabbed by the nearby walkers and pulled out of the window, angrily cursing out Clementine as he is pulled out. It is unknown if he met his death, as there is no sound of walkers tearing into him or him screaming, only three gunshots. '''AJ Puts The Gun Down ''(Alive)': If Clementine chooses not to attack Abel, AJ will reluctantly put the gun down as Abel finishes filling his duffel bag. Violet enters the train station, curious at what is taking Clementine and AJ so long, and stumbles across Abel. Abel calmly tells her not to panic, and leaves the train station without further incident. When they make their escape from the train station, Louis asks what happened, and Clementine explains the situation on the way back to the boarding school. After returning, Brody questions where they got all the food from. Louis and Violet explain their encounter with Abel, which visibly upsets Brody. She asks if he followed her, and Clementine will explain how she either let him go or shoved him into the walkers. Brody angrily questions Clementine's decision, arguing that he will either return to the train station for more if he was allowed to leave, or that he will come looking for revenge if he was attacked. Marlon attempts to defuse the situation, but Brody angrily shoves him to the ground and tells Clementine she will hold her responsible if anything happens. Furthermore, if Abel was spared, AJ will express his disappointment in Clementine's choice, claiming that letting Abel steal from them was wrong, and that it makes them appear weak. Later that night, Clementine is awoken by a loud argument coming from somewhere in the school. She eventually follows the noise to the school's storm cellar, where she finds Marlon and Brody angrily arguing with each other. As Clementine listens in, it is revealed that Abel is part of a larger group of raiders that Marlon once came across a year earlier, and that Marlon ended up trading two of his own people, Sophie and Minerva, in exchange for the raiders leaving them alone, creating a cover story that the two girls were killed by walkers while they were out scavenging. Brody is concerned with Abel's reappearance, worrying that the raiders are back in the area, and may potentially find (and attack) the school. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Abel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Clementine Abel and Clementine have an antagonistic relationship. Abel steals some food from Clementine. Also, Clementine can choose to attack Abel. If Clementine says AJ to shoot him, Abel will kill him. But this is a non-canonical death. Alvin Jr. Abel and AJ have an antagonistic relationship. Abel steals some food from Clementine. Also, if Clementine says AJ to shoot him, Abel will kill him. But this is a non-canonical death. Violet Abel and Violet have a determinately relationship. If Clementine doesn't attack Abel, Violet came to station and encountered him. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" Trivia *His left eye is brown, while his right eye is blue. This is known as complete heterochromia. *Abel makes his cigarettes out of torn bible pages. It isn't known if this is a personal choice or out of necessity. **Abel is the sixth known smoker in the game, the first being Pete, second being Walter, third being Tavia, fourth being Bonnie and the fifth being Berto. **His name and habit of smoking bible pages is a clear reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. *Abel is the first adult to be seen in Season 4. **He is also the only adult to appear in "Done Running". **He is also second antagonist the player meets in Season 4. *Abel's jacket makes an appearance in the trailer for "Suffer The Children", likely implying he will make some form of appearance based on player choices from the prior episode. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:NPC Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive